Hamilton Prompts
by CressTheDragonet
Summary: I'm taking your requests for Hamilton short stories! I will write them in the order I get them in, but if you send me more than 1 request I will write 1 of them and then I might do some other people's requests before getting around to you.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had a simple dream; a dream of making Hamilton fanfic. And yet all my ideas have been sucked into a black hole; so please send me in requests for short Hamilton fanfic stories! (Don't be shy! It's the Internet!) But be warned, if you try to villianize Maria Reynolds/Lewis I will not write your request.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am writing a request by jahirahutsell about if George Eacker was in love with Philip. They also gave me another request, but I decided to do this one first. I promise will write the request eventually but I might be slow. (Also, seeing as this is my first Hamilton fanfic it might be really bad, _)**

"Mr. Eacker, how was the rest of your show?" The stab of pain George felt from hearing the tremble in Philip's voice surprised him. And the weak smile that attempted to play its way across Philip's face dug a hole even deeper into his heart.

George cleared his throat, summoning the manliest voice he could get, "I'd rather skip the pleasantries. Let's go." And just like that the proceedings started, but every second that the real duel approached his heart beat faster. What was he doing? How had he ever agreed to this? He couldn't shoot somebody? Especially not Philip….. No. He couldn't think like that. Philip would never love him, and he couldn't love Philip.

"1, 2, 3, 4,-"

"Wait!" George yelled so suddenly it surprised even him. The world feel silent. "I- I don't want to do this." George cringed at the tremble in his usually confident voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" his friend- or- second- whispered, elbowing him.

"No. It's okay." Philip's voice came, "but does this mean that you take back what you said?"

"Yes. I didn't mean it, you area fine person,"

"What's gotten into yo-" his friend started before being abruptly cut off by Philip,

"But do you take back what you said about my father?"

"Ye-" George stopped. What he had said about his father? Alexander Hamilton seemed like a terrible person from what George had gathered, having an affair while his wife and kids were away, George had been surprised that Philip cared about his father at all. But if Philip could forgive him…. "Yes. I take back what I said about your father."

A moment of stillness before Philip smiled with relief, "Ok. The duel is off."

George relaxed, "thank god…" he sighed, "that wasn't so bad.."

However, just then his friend grabbed his arm, glaring at him; his friend definitely wasn't trying to hide his disgust, "C'mon, lets get out of here,"

George nodded silently.

"Hold on!" Philip jogged up to them, "you can go," he said gesturing to Georges friend and his own friend. The two glanced at each other unsure before walking away, leaving George and Philip alone.

Philip smiled at him and said the most startling thing that anybody could have ever told him, "What you did back there was pretty brave." At that moment George's heart virtually stopped. How was this even possible. George had insulted him, he had insulted his father, he had just been a jerk all because he was afraid to admit he loved this adorable human being, and then he had almost shot him. And here was Philip, the only person in the world who would say that he had been brave.

"H-how?" George said, half-talking to himself.

Philip blinked at him"Well, what you did back there. It was, pretty brave."

George shook his head incredulously, "Everything I did had to be the opposite of brave."

"No." Philip said a little too quickly, "well-what I mean is- what I'm beginning to think is that-" Philip waved his hands like he was searching for some way to express himself, "I think it must take a lot more courage to admit you were wrong than to fire a gun."

George just stared at him while internally struggling to keep his heart from breaking into a million tiny pieces, "You're too perfect" George said, not realizing that he was speaking out loud.

Philip blinked again, "what?"

George gasped, clamping both hands over his mouth. "No no no- what? I didn't say that. I didn't say ANYTHING. I didn't mean that."

Philip laughed uncertainly, "I thought I was a scoundrel,"

"yourentascondrl," George said, barely audible.

"What was that?"

"You aren't a scoundrel," George said slightly louder, finding that he was , mortifyingly blushing.

Philip laughed, "You aren't a scoundrel either," he said, pulling George into a hug.

"Uhhhhhhh…." Now George was definitely blushing, and he was sure that Philip could feel his rapid heartbeat, "This is quite a large change,"

"What can I say, I'm as indecisive as Aaron Burr,"

"Huh?"

"Just something my dad says,"

"Oh ok,"

"Um… Philip?"

"Hm?"

"There is a possibility that I could be sort of in love with you," George's face was now basically completely red.

"I love you too,"

George stayed completely still, unable to process anything that had happened today, what he had said, how Philip had replied, how-

"I should probably go now, my dad will be worried, but, um, see you here tomorrow?"

"Sure…" George breathed, receiving one last smile before Philip walked away.

George dropped onto the ground and laughed deliriously. Somehow the worst day of his life,

Had become the best.

 **The end**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am SUPER sorry for not having posted in so so long, but I'm finally here again, with a request from TelepathicTimelord180 for a modern-day Hamilton book club! (I REALLY didn't know what books they would all like and I was worried that people wouldn't like my decisions on what books they would prefer, so I just decided to have them talk about Harry Potter because so many people have read Harry Potter. Sorry if you don't like my choice!)**

WARNING: Includes Harry Potter spoliers

"Hello, everybody, and welcome to the 19th meeting of our book club," Eliza drawled the same speech she made at the beginning of all of the meetings so far, using her mom voice as she continued, "This month we are reviewing—"

"HARRY POTTER!"Peggy cut her off, overexcited. Lafayette and Hercules covered their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing outwardly, but Angelica giggled openly at her sisters enthusiasm at the books they all knew she was obsessed with.

"I can't believe I had to read 7 books in one month!" Thomas groaned, lounging back in his wooden chair.

Eliza tilted her head at him, confused, "You only had to read The Sorcerer's Stone,"

"WHAT?" He bolted upright again, "But, James, you said that we had to read all of-"

Madison shrugged, "I finally saw my opportunity to make you finish the series,"

"Bu- I- UGHH" Thomas flopped over onto James's shoulder dramatically.

"Don't worry, I read all 7 of them too, but that was just for fun," Peggy said, grinning.

"How can you read all 7 just for fun?" Thomas asked incredulously.

Eliza cleared her throat, bringing the group's focus back to the meeting, "Anyways, what did everyone think of it?"

"I think that it is the most AMAZING THING EVER!" Peggy exclaimed while Angelica and Eliza exchanged eye rolls, they had heard Peggy fangirl about this book series FAR too many times.

"ME TOO!" Laurens replied, "I wish I could go to Hogwarts so badly! I would only go if I was allowed to bring my turtle though," he added thoughtfully.

"Well, personally I think that there are too many, too-long books about some lightening kid who wants to kill the mean snake dude. And as a long time snake-lover this offends me greatly," Jefferson said, making a hurt expression.

"Wha-" Peggy breathed, horrified that anyone could dislike the series.

"They seem like childish books to me," Alex remarked casually.

"WHAT?!" Peggy and Laurens both shouted at the same time.

"Well, I mean that's what them are aren't they? Kid's books?"

"What? No! They deal with grief and mourning and sorrow and abuse and heartbreak and love and bravery and cowardice and evil and good and they are just the best. things. ever!" Peggy said this all in about 2 seconds.

"Not only that" Laurens added on, "But they have some of the best and most developed characters ever."

"Wait," Mulligan cut in, "I haven't read all of the books, but I saw the last 2 movies, and wasn't Snape a grown-man who abused children for years because he couldn't get over his dead childhood crush?"

"See," Laurens stated matter-of-factly, "That's an example, of a very developed villain character. I rest my case." Laurens gazed into the air emotionally. Alex shoved him playfully, the group of friends laughing together.

"Well, personally, my favorite part was Hermione," Angelica said, "coz she's the most badass smartass ever."

Peggy gasped, "Angie! Don't say words like that!"

"What? Badass? Smartass? Ass in general? Really, Peggy, you must be more specific!" Angelica said in a mock-stern voice.

"LALALALA!" Peggy shouted over her sister, hoping they weren't all going to be kicked out of the library.

"Lafayette, do you want to go?" Eliza said, the book club would never be focused on books if it wasn't for her.

"Oui!" Laf said, still grinning at Peggy's antics, "I liked the part when the lightening boy and the snake dude had the battle at the end,"

"We are not call them the lightening boy and the snake dude!" Peggy said, exasperated.

"Hey, Herc, who's your favorite character in Lightening Boy?" Alex asked, smiling slightly.

"Oh thanks for asking, Alexander, it'd probably have to be Snake Dude," Mulligan replied, barely able to hold back his laughter.

"Oh I also liked Red-Head kid though," Lafayette put in, grinning widely.

"Yea, and Father-Will-Hear-About-This Boy was great too," Alex said, this time breaking into laughter half-way through.

"Burr, you've been quiet so far. What did you think of it?" Eliza continued calmly onwards, trying to get the group back on track in an uncannily mother-like way.

"I had read it before," Burr said without much emotion.

"Ok, but, what did you think of it?" Eliza asked again.

"I think it was good to have read it," he said in the same impassive tone.

"Um, ok….?" she said, waiting for a moment in case there was something else he had to say before continuing, "Well, personally, I really liked it. I mean the golden trio is just so adorable! They remind me of us!" Eliza added, pointing to Peggy and Angelica.

"If our guys get to be the golden trio, then I get to be Neville," Laurens called out.

"Ooo, can I be Draco?" Thomas added smiling slyly, "James can be my side-kick,"

"Am I Crabbe or Goyle?" James asked, looking up at him.

"Whichever one's smarter," Thomas replied, shrugging.

"They're both pretty dumb," Peggy interjected.

"Ok, then you can be the cute kid who killed snake dude's snake,"

"Hey, I'M NEVILLE!" Laurens shouted in his whiny-voice.

The librarian's head popped through the door of the little room in the library where the book clubs met, "WOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!" she yelled shrilly, far louder than any of them had been so far.

"Sorry!" Laurens replied, shrinking backwards, but the stern woman had already slammed the door and left. Peggy came out from behind Eliza, having tucked behind her sister the moment the librarian came in.

"Don't be sorry, that woman is a vulture," Alex said, stroking one of his hands through Laurens's hair.

"Oui, she has a few problems…" Lafayette agreed.

"You know who she reminds me of?" Mulligan said, already beginning to smile again, "Snake dude." This time the whole club broke out laughing, even Burr, who was usually so serious throughout their meetings.

"S-see?" Peggy said through snorts of laughter, "Tis the magic of Harry Potter!"

"What?" Eliza asked, "The magic of uncontrollable laughter?"

"Uncontrolleus Laughterius!" Angelica said while waving her arm like a wand.

"THAT. IS. IT!" the librarian returned again, shrieking even louder, "YOU ARE BEING KICKED OUT OF THIS LIBRARY!"

While the group walked out of the room, they all heard one final whisper of "And good riddance to you snake woman."

 **The End. (sorry that this was the most random book club fanfic ever)**


End file.
